The Troubles Of A Teen Heart
by yv1029
Summary: Romance blossoms under the Fuller house roof.
1. Oblivious

Ramona's POV:

I groan as I hit my alarm clock that so rudely interrupted my sleep. I hit the snooze button and nestled back into my sheets. The alarm went off again, and I hit snooze again. This continued for a good ten minutes, until a very cranky 10 year old stomped into my room.

"Will you shut that thing up?!" An exasperated Max cried. "Either get up or break your alarm!"

I groaned. "You don't understand. I'm in high school now. No sixteen year old wants to wake up at 6:30 every morning just to go to hell- I mean school."

"No ten year old wants to be woken up at 6:30 when they don't have school till 8:30," Max countered. "Jackson's up and by the looks of it, you're going to be late." He smirked and skipped across the hall to his room.

I freaked out when I checked the time on my phone. It was already seven and the bus comes in 5 minutes. I rushed and got dressed,brushed my teeth, and threw my hair up into a messy bun, grabbed my backpack and rushed down stairs.

Jackson's POV:

I was eating my breakfast waiting for Ramona to go to school, when suddenly I hear frantic steps on the stairs. Ramona rushed into the kitchen, looking like a hot mess.

"Am I late? Are we late?" Ramona yelled.

I chuckled. "You're fine. With one minute to spare." We heard a honk outside. "That's our cue."

Ramona let out a sigh of relief and grabbed a banana as we headed out. We got on the bus and made our way to the back to our usual seats. I sit all the way in the back and Ramona sits in the seat across the aisle, allowing Bobby, my best friend, to sit next to me.

At the next stop, Popko got on and made his way to the back. All the girls were swooning when he got on, even some seniors. He couldn't help it that he had swagger. Being friends for six years and he still hadn't rubbed off on me. Besides his charm didn't work on every girl. Ramona, haven gotten used to him, was immune to all his tricks and flirtation. I looked over and saw her casually reading her book, not even giving Bobby a second glance.

"Sup' Jax," Bobby greeted me. He sat down next to me and we did our secret hand shake. Some people might say that it's dorky to still be doing secret handshakes at 16, but Bobby made it cool.

"So how was your break?" I asked him. I already new though. He posted a ton of videos on YouTube of him snowboarding at his parent's cabin in Tahoe.

"Pretty chill," he said, laughing at his own joke. "Wiped out a couple times, but that's the price you pay when you live life on the edge!"

"More like the edge of stupidity," Ramona mumbled under her breath. I groaned. The two were gonna go at it again. Ramona and Bobby were both my best friends but they were like oil and water; they didn't mix well.

"And how was your winter break?" Bobby said through his teeth, turning his attention to Ramona. His voice sounded strained and I could tell his not so nice words were on the tip of his tongue.

"Great actually," Ramona said. I could tell her smile was fake. "Because you were in a completely different state and not at my house annoying me for a whole two weeks ."

Bobby's eyes narrowed and he glared at Ramona. I had to intervene or it was not going to be pretty. "Hey guys. No fighting today. We just got back from winter break. Besides we're almost at school."

"Fine," Ramona said. "I don't have time to waste on a childish boy like Bobby anyway."

"I'm not childish!" Bobby said. "You're the one who's childish!"

The bus lurched to a stop. Ramona got up. "I rest my case," she said simply as she got off.

Bobby clenched his hand and bit his lip, trying to control himself. He turned to me and growled. "Why couldn't you live with a nice, pretty, sweet girl and not Ramona?" He asked.

"Hey," I said. "She's not that bad. She's still like my best friend. And I really want to you guys to get along."

Bobby wiggled his eyebrows. "Is she now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, stop. Not like that. Ramona is like a sister I never had."

"More like the sister I wish you never had," Bobby mumbled as he walked into school. I sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

Ramona's POV:

It was lunchtime and I grabbed my lunch from my locker and waited for Lola. I started texting some of my old friends. Even though, I haven't seen them in 3 years, we kept in touch. I really did miss them, even though Lola was great.

"Hey," someone said. Expecting it to be Lola I saw Jackson and Bobby at my locker.

I completely ignored Popko. "What do you want Jackson?"

"Um, can't a guy say hi to his girl best friend on the way to lunch?" He said.

"Totally," I said with fake enthusiasm. "You're just totally not that guy. Waiting for Lola?" I smirked.

Jackson reddened. "No," he said defensively. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" Lola greeted us. Jackson immediately started staring at her. He literally had hearts for eyes. "Are Jackson and Bobby joining us?" She asked me.

Jackson stayed speechless. "Uh-" Bobby started to object.

"Actually they are!" I interrupted. "It'd be cool to hang out with them, don't you think?"

Lola looked at Jackson and smiled. "Totes!"

We made our way to the cafeteria and Jackson mouthed "thank you,"

Lola say next to Jackson so I was forced to sit with Popko. Let's just say I was less than thrilled. He rolled his eyes in disgust and I did the same. We only put up with each other for twenty minutes for our friends' benefits. Jackson was still too chicken to officially ask Lola out. And Lola was not the type of girl to make the first move. Looks like they were gonna need A LOT of help.


	2. Date Drama

Jackson POV:

After a long day at school I was so relieved to finally be walking up the steps to my oasis AKA my house. I had barely walked two steps when Ramona smacked me upside the head.

"Ow!" I said rubbing the back of my head. "What was that for?"

Ramona rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to knock some sense into you! You and Lola are so frustrating. Can't you just ask her out already?"

"You know why I can't," I defended. "It's complicated."

"No, it's not!" Ramona said. "She likes you, you like her, just ask her out!"

"Wait," I paused. "Lola likes me?"

Ramona looked at me like I had three heads. "Seriously?" She asked exasperated. "You didn't notice? It's like the most obvious thing in the world." Then she started laughing.

"What the heck Ramona?" I asked, a little confused and angry. "What's so funny?"

"All this time I thought you were just a coward for relationships but it turns out you're to block minded to realize when a girl likes you," Ramona laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Bobby was right. Ramona could get annoying sometimes. "Well I still don't know about this."

"Fine. If you won't do something, I will." Ramona smirked.

Before I could ask what she meant, she snatched my phone from my hand and made a run for the kitchen. I started chasing her, knowing what she was going to do. I ran into the kitchen to see Aunt Stephanie feeding Tommy. She stood up to put the plate in the sink and Ramona dodged behind her.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Aunt Stephanie said. "What's going on?"

"Ramona took my phone!" I yelled trying to get her.

"Yeah cuz Jackson won't grow a pair and ask Lola out!" Ramona yelled back.

I tried going for my phone and fell. Ramona took the opportunity to run up the stairs. I scrambled off the floor and fumbled up the steps.

"Kids," Aunt Stephanie sighed,talking to Tommy.

When I got up the stairs Ramona had already locked herself in her room.

"Hey Lola," Ramona said as she typed. "It's Jackson. I was wondering if you were free Friday."

I started pounding on her door. "Ramona open up!"

"She said she is!" Ramona sing songed. "Great, do you want to go out on Friday?"

"Ramona!"

"She said yes," Ramona said as she opened the door. "You're welcome."

I couldn't believe her! I took my phone and walked across the hall and planted my face into my pillow.

Ramona's POV

Jackson just went to his room without so much as a thank you. I walked into his room and saw him face down on his bed.

"Jackson?"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"My life is over!"

I rolled my eyes. Jackson could such a drama queen sometimes. "What's the matter? I thought you like Lola?"

Jackson say up in his bed. "I do. But I can hardly say two words to her without making a complete fool of myself."

I laughed. "That's true."

Jackson rolled his eyes and covered his face back with his pillow. I did not make things better. "Okay, how about I help you talk to her?" I offered.

Jackson perked up. "Really?" Came his muffled reply.

"Yeah."

"Ok," Jackson said, sitting up. "

"Ok, so we're gonna role play," I explained. "I'll be Lola."

"And who will I be?" Jackson asked. Seriously?

"You'll be yourself, Jackson," I said.

"Oh," he said, embarrassed.

I take a deep breath and get into character. I take my hair out of my ponytail and let it down like Lola does. "Hey Jackson," I say in a high pitched flirty tone.

It seemed to work on Jackson. "Hey Lola," he croaked out.

"So, like, I really like you. Thanks asking me out," I giggled. For emphasis I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"I- um- you're face is pretty!" Jackson blurted out. That was not what we were aiming for.

"This isn't working," I sighed. I put my hair back up into a ponytail.

"You're telling me," Jackson grumbled. "Hey I have an idea!"

"Yeah," I said.

"What if you go with me and help me talk to Lola?" Jackson said.

"Um no," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to be a third wheel!"

"What if I find you a date? Then would you go?" At this point Jackson was begging.

"Do you mean a date as in a double date?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"You'll see," Jackson smirked.

"Jackson," I threatened.

"Hey, you got me in this mess,now you're going to get me out," Jackson said sternly.

"Fine," I accepted. "Can you at least tell me who it is?"

"Nope."

"Jackson!"

"Just wait and see."


	3. Accidents Happen

Jackson's POV

"No! No! No!" Ramona said, pacing around the living room. "There is no way in the world, no the universe, that I am going on a date with Bobby Popko! Weren't there any hobos or delinquents available?"

I rolled my eyes. Ramona could be such s drama queen. "He was the only one that I could get last minute. Now get ready. He'll be here in 15 minutes."

Ramona groaned and got close to my face. "You owe me for this! Big time!"

I smiled cheekily. "Diddo."

Ramona threw her hands up in exasperation and trudged up the stairs. Typical Ramona.

Aunt Stephanie walked in from work. "Is Ramona throwing another tantrum?"

"Yep."

Aunt Steph put her hands on her hips. "Okay, spill it, what did you do?"

I sighed. "So Ramona asked out Lola on my behalf without my consent so to make things less awkward I made her agree to go on a double date with me and Lola. Unfortunately the only guy I could get was my friend Bobby Popko."

Aunt Stephanie made a face. "Ew. Gross. Couldn't you find any hobos?"

"What does everyone have against him?"

"He's such a bad influence."

"Ugh. You're starting to sound like mom," I groaned.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Go to your room!" Aunt Stephanie yells pointing upstairs.

I rest my case. "See,"

Aunt Stephanie's face showed panic. "Oh no! I'm becoming a MOM! Quick, I need a bottle of booze and really loud music!" She ran to her room.

Sometimes she could be a little overdramatic.

Ramonas POV

Ugh stupid Jackson being his stupid self had to be so stupid that he couldn't ask out Lola himself. And me being the selfless amazing friend that I am, set him up with Lola. And you know what I get in return? Popko! A date with freaking Bobby Popko. Ugh!

I was really considering just locking myself in my room? But I knew I couldn't do that to Jackson? Or could I?

Nope. I can't. Jackson is like that annoying brother I never had, and never wanted, but I got him in this mess. Besides, Lola has been dying to go out with him for who knows how long. I can't disappoint both of them.

Ugh. I guess I have to put on a brace face, swallow my pride, and just do this thing.

Jackson's POV

I was chilling on the couch playing in my phone when I heard the front door bell ring. I got up and opened it for Bobby.

"Looking sharp man," I commented. "You sure you didn't actually want to come on this date?" I joked.

He scoffed. "Keep dreaming lover boy. I'm only doing this as a favor for you. But seriously? Ramona!"

I rolled my eyes. "She's not the bad. She may hate your guts, but she's my best friend. Just one time. Please? For me?"

He groaned. "Fine whatever. But can you tell her to get her ass down here? The movie starts soon and we still have to pick up Lola."

"Yeah I'll go get her."

Ramona's POV

I had gotten dressed, with my hair perfectly curled and makeup on point. Unfortunately I looked down and saw that I had spilled foundation on my white blouse.

"Aww, this was new!" I groaned. I heard a knock at the door. "What!"

"Ouch. What's gotten into you?" Jackson complained from the other side of the door. "Bobby is here. Are you ready?"

I groaned. "Yeah just give me a sec!" I took off my blouse and started rummaging through my closet for another shirt that matched the rest of my outfit.

"Ramona hurry up!" Jackson yelled walking into my room.

"Get out!" I yelled and tried to cover myself. Jackson instantly turned away and started blushing.

"Sorry!" He said, rushing out of the room. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought that Jackson had just seen me in my bra. Literally the most embarrassing moment of my whole life. I finished getting dressed and made sure I wasn't red anymore.

I walked out of my room straight into Max. "Why were you yelling?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing," I replied, hoping he didn't see the red of my cheeks. "Did Jackson go downstairs?"

"Yeah," he answered. He looked me up and down. "Wow, you look nice! Why?"

"Because I'm going on a date."

"You and and Jackson are going on a date? Finally!"

"What? No!" I said. Me and Jackson. As if. "I'm going on a double date. Jackson with Lola and me with... Popko." Max gave me a sympathetic look. "Why would I go out with Jackson?"

"No reason." He smirked. He went back into his room to practice his trombone. I swear Max is going to grow up to be one of those super genius villains you see in comic books.

I swallowed the rest of my pride, and held my head up high as I walked downstairs to my doom. This was going to be a long night.

Jackson's POV

I raced out of Ramona's room as fast as physically possible, cheeks burning. I can't believe I walked in on her half naked. Well we are 16. Maybe I should start knocking from now on.

I see that Bobby is still downstairs, sitting on the couch playing games in his phone. He looked bored out of his mind. I zoomed past and grabbed my keys.

"Dude, what's the rush?" He asked.

"Nothing! Let's go!" I yelled, running to the car. Bobby followed behind me.

"And my date?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"She's on her way," I said, getting in the car. "Let's go."

Bobby sighed and got in the car. He decided to ride shot gun. As if on cue, Ramona walked out and I couldn't help but divert my eyes. This was going to be the most awkward car drive of my life.


End file.
